


Exploration

by Cardinal_Jayde



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xeno, youfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Jayde/pseuds/Cardinal_Jayde
Summary: Bumblebee had been your crush pretty much since you met him, accepting that took a little longer, okay.... a lot longer, you're stubborn okay. What happens when this young bot discovers your crush in an interesting way?He was laughing, not condescendingly at all, it was loud and boistrous and probably the cutest damn laugh you'd ever heard in your life, you must have been blessed by every highly power that exists, this was groundbreaking, this was more beautiful than the stars at night, this was- oh he just answered you. "Uh, sorry, what was that again?"





	1. Out on a journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything of this sort, just a warning, it may suck! Bee is one of the cutest characters from G1 and I hope you all enjoy!

It had been a slow day at the base, you had been hanging out with Spike and just chatting, until of course his father called him over to assist him in some repairs. "I'm sorry! I know we were just planning on having an easy day, but my Dad needs my help!" At your downcast look a mischeivious glimmer showed in his eyes and he cooed, "Hey, why don't you hang out with Bee, I'm sure he'd just _love_ your attention!" Spike watched with amusement as you sputtered and flushed bright red.

" _Spike!_ We agreed that you wouldn't mention that so loudly in base! What were you thinking!" At your little outburst Jazz walked over, smug confidence radiating from him like a particularly eager sauna.

"Wouldn't mention what? Your eagerness to have a certain little yellow mech as your sparkmate?" To this you sputtered more and covered your face, frustrated at their teasing.

Yes you were in love with Bumblebee, yes you blushed like a hormonal teenager everytime you spoke with him, and yes did it take a while to come to terms with the fact that you were head over heels for the little yellow mech. However you loathed their teasing, more in the you-wish-they'd-just-lay-off-and-let-you-be-a-pining-loner sense, in your eyes there was a very small chance the eager mech would even think of you in that way. Bee was an amazing mech, kind and earnest in everything he did, you not so much.. You felt embarassed and awkward around him, barely talking, turning cherry red if he made an adorable pun that made you squeal slightly in adoration. "Will you both shut up! What if he walks up and hears you? I'll have to run away and change my name or some shit."

Jazz nudged Spike in the direction of his father when he called again, "Better for us, we won't have to deal with your doe eyes from a distance charade!" Spike snickered at Jazz's comment as he walked away, clutching a hand over his heart dramatically and wailing full volume, "Oh me, oh my, my name is Y/n and I'm just _so_ in love with a certain mech!"

"Y/n is in love with who?" Piped up a curious voice behind you, making you stand stock still and blush head to toe, much to the amusement of the shaded mech in front of you.

"N-no one! They're just teasing me about an old teenage crush I used to have!" To that Jazz pouted and shook his head, telling the partial truth and lie in your stead, "She has a crush on someone right now and we're trying to get her to tell us who! Stubborn femme keeps her mouth shut too well!" He grinned at you kindly before turning and walking off, most likely to go start on the patrol he had been supposed to leave for twenty minutes beforehand.

"So you have a crush on someone?" Were you getting too desperate or was that genuine disappointment in his voice. Either way you turned to face him, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I'm not keeping my hopes up, it's just little old me after all.." Bee opened his mouth, a frown on his face, but before he could speak you piped up abruptly, "Um, so, would you like to go hang out with me? I mean you completely don't have to, it's just Spike was going to but he's busy now and so is everyone else and and uh, not that you're my last choice at all!" You cringed, man that was an awkward sandwich squished at the bottom of a lunchbag you didn't want to touch situation, he most likely thought you were some rambling idiot now, he'll never want to hang out with you- and _oh._ He was laughing, not condescendingly at all, it was loud and boistrous and probably the cutest damn laugh you'd ever heard in your life, you must have been blessed by every highly power that exists, this was groundbreaking, this was more beautiful than the stars at night, this was- oh he just answered you. "Uh, sorry, what was that again?"

Bee grinned a cheerily heart stopping grin, "I said, of course we can hang out! Optimus hasn't signed me up to anything for today so I'm free!" Crap that smile should be illegal, you felt your palms getting clammy from your excitement and anxiety, "Do you wanna go for a drive? I hear the forest is real pretty during summer!" His smile didn't waver and even seemed to get brighter when when you cracked one of your own.

"I'd love to! Maybe we can explore some and find a pretty stream, maybe even a little waterfall!" In your eager daydreaming, you missed the adoring look shining in his optics, however all the other present mechs didn't, and much to Bee's annoyance began to make kissy faces at him behind your back.

"For sure!" He quickly transformed and popped open a door, repressing a delighteful shudder at your fingertips grazing his door in order to keep balance as you lowered yourself onto his seat, "Let's go!" He cheered after strapping a seatbelt around you and revving his engine, adoration flooded through his systems as you stuck your head out of the window and cheerily waved to everyone, not seeming to care when he took off and turned your hair almost instantly into a mess. After you slipped back in fully he turned his mirrors to amusedly admire your lions mane, Bee hummed softly, taking on a teasing tone, "That hairstyle suits you, very wild! And cute."

You surprised yourself by how casually you reacted, swatting at his dashboard lightly, "Oh stop it, we both know I look like a trainwreck on two legs!"

"Do not!" Bee purred, effectively silencing you as you realized that tone of voice was getting you a little too excited for a simple trip to explore in the woods, he was too attractive, at this rate you realized you might not make it back to base as calm and collected as you left it. A surprised squeak left your lips as he abruptly stopped and cheerily announced your arrival, just about shooting you out of his seat and catching you bridal style once he finished transforming. "Did I surprise you?" He cheerily asked, grinning at your red face and lack of words. You had no answer, that was cute, and spontaneous, and you weren't going to lie...it sent a rather embarassing bolt of arousal through you.

"Yes!" You squawked at him, feeling only more embarassed at how high pitched and abruptly you said that. Much to the slight relief of your frantic heart, he set you down on your feet, although your heart gave a spasmatic twitch when his fingers lingered on your hips for a tad longer than necessary. "W-well, let's get exploring!" You watched as he looked you over softly before grinning kindly and offering his servo.

"No need for me to lose my favorite human, c'mon!" In respone to that you blushed worse if possible, but still curled your hand as best as you could around his significantly larger servo. Warm. That was the first thing you noticed. He was warm, and his body hummed slightly as you walked. There was also a strong citrusy scent rolling off of him from the soap Spike and you had chosen to assist the autobots and give them all a well deserved cleaning a few days ago, Spike of course had shoved you over to clean Bee and you had tried your hardest not to get turned on at the way his engine had purred when you leant over his hood. You shook your head, trying to knock those thoughts out of your head. No. Bad. Y/n. Stop thinking like that. You're just wandering through the forest, alone with your crush, where likely no one could hear you if things got a little- you groaned softly, giving up. Bee's optics flickered down to you with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine!" You were most definitely not fine, "Just a little tired I suppose, didn't sleep too well last night." Wow good job, what a fluent lie that he will probably never believe by how wide eyed and energized you expression was. "Oh look! what a pretty little waterfall!" You rapidly changed the subject, rushing over to the newly sighted water and kneeling down to peer into it and try to find a pebble you might like to bring back with you, it was after all a mild hobby of yours. What you didn't notice was how Bee's body stiffened, inhaling deeply what he hadn't noticed before even though you were standing right next to him, your blatant intense arousal.

Had he done that? As he thought about it more it made some sense, he was most likely the mech you liked, the stuttering, blushing when he gently flirted, adoring squeals when he made a dumb joke. The question was: how had he gotten you that worked up with innocent touches? Bee felt suddenly confident as he strode over and sat on the gravel bank rather close to you, "So..when were you planning on telling me I was the mech you liked was me?" He watched with amusement as you sputtered, blushed, and then finally gave in, lowering your head and groaning lowly in embarassment.

"So who told you? Was it Spike? Jazz? I would have expected them to keep it secret, they're both normally trustworthy..." You looked up to him, plopping onto your ass and watching in confusion when his faceplates took on a blue tinge and he wouldn't meet you eyes.

"Well..none of the above." He saw your eyes narrow even more in your confusion, so he continued quickly and awkwardly, "I'm no Ratchet, I for sure don't have as strong of a scent detector as him, but I can scent something when it's particularly strong and blown towards me with a breeze." Bee looked at you and finished his last bit of information, his faceplates now shining a deep blue his optics flickering down to your hips before looking up into your eyes, "I can smell you to some extent, I sorta put two and two together, sorry about that.. I certainly didn't mean to embarass you, considering I really like you too!"

You rubbed your hands over your face, trying to force away your embarassed expression, before you froze and processed what he said, "W-wait. You like me?" He nodded eagerly, "But you can smell me?" Again he nodded, this time slower, realizing how odd it sounded, "Oh fuck I'm so embarassed!" You curled into a ball, "I promise I'm not normally this bad, I just- can't help myself.." Bee reached out and scooped you into his lap gently.

"While it wasn't my idea to figure out whether or not you liked me by getting you aroused, it's definitely a bonus!" His servo brushed dangerously low on your hip, causing you to let out a soft whine.

"Bee I-"

He cut you off by leaning down and gently nuzzling his helm to your cheek. "I've, as you humans say, had a crush on you practically since the day I met you. I want to be your sparkmate." The sweet mech's expression then turned mischievous as he practically purred, "And of course bring life to all of those naughty little fantasies you've been working yourself up with!" You were practically about to faint. Your crush liked you, no practically loved you, and was offering you his affection to keep for yourself. As well as offering to bang you, in the middle of a forest, where no one could hear you and _wow_ he was going to kill you with that little smirk he was wearing.

You were also slightly worried, yes this was what you wanted, but he was an alien, a robot alien, with a dick that he could probably spear you with, _damn it you better stop drooling, that means death_. With a gulp you spoke your concern, "Uh Bee, I definitely want that, as you know, but um you're likely to kill me with whatever you're packing under your modesty panel and as much as that would be an interesting story I highly doubt having 'killed by massive alien dick' on my tombstone would be very, er, accepted by the general public.."

Bee laughed, stroking your cheek gently, "Alright, for the sake of not murdering my new sparkmate in extreme fashion, let me show you something cool!" He set you down gently as he stood straight and seemingly shrunk before your eyes, down to a closer to human size, granted seven feet tall was still huge, although now he probably wouldn't kill you now. At your expression of wonder, he popped a cheeky grin, "Mass conversion, handy to get into small places," His wink made you snicker, understanding the flirty joke, "and much easier for smaller bots to do!"

"Well then, honey bee," You smirked resolutely, "show me what you got." At your words his optics darkened and he took a step towards you, continuing until your back was pressed firmly to a tree.

He hummed softly, picking you up and pressing himself against you, all hot metal and baby blues, you wrapped your legs eagerly around his waist, "Honey bee, huh? I like that." Without any further waiting he pressed his dermas against your lips, starting gently to tease you, before you growled, grinded your crotch into him as best as you could, and tried to set all ideas of gentleness aside. Bee leaned his helm back to look at you, taking in your already disheveled and panting form. "Calm down, I want to pleasure you before we get to what we want." At your inredulous look he slowly began dragging his servos down your shuddering form, leaning back to help you remove your shirt and bra, where he grinned when you began blushing again, "You're so beautiful." 

If possible you blushed more, this was sappy even for Bee, but you found yourself enjoying this, even though you just wanted him to get to the point.

"Oh shut up.." The mech grinned when he dragged a soft whine from you, nipping gently down your neck and likely leaving large marks in his wake. If it was anyone else you'd be pissed at that mark of ownership, but this wasn't just anyone, this was little adorable Bumblebee, no one could be pissed at that sweet face. The way he dragged his glossa over your skin was gentle, and it drove you practically crazy, "If I go to hell for this, its _so_ worth it." A particularly loud moan erupted from you when he dropped down to his knees and nipped at your hipbone, "Son of a bitch, Bee." Just as suddenly he released you to the ground and with a childishly eager look on his faceplates, gestured for you to remove your last articles of clothing, where he fowned when you crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you not want this?" He pouted, turning full puppy dog eyes on you. Puppy eyes? During foreplay? Why was this the most heart warming thing you'd seen yet? Granted you sobered slightly when you reminded yourself he was trying to get your pants off.

"Of course I do, Bee, modesty panel goes first. Then I take off what's left." He pouted but then complied, reaching between his kneeling legs coyly. You heard a faint click before he removed the plating and tossed it aside, where your jaw dropped at his newly pressurized appendage. "Well there's no way in purgatory I'm going to want to have sex with another human after this." Bee smirked, his engine revving. This was the biggest dick, er- spike you'd ever seen, and it was probably the prettiest too. It was a deep grey with yellow biolights placed all over, roughly human shaped, with a gently glowing blue substance leaking out of the tip, causing your legs to clench together as your body was practically begging you to mount him and get straight to business.

"Your turn." He cooed, teasingly dragging his fingers over it, causing you to embarassedly wipe your drool and start to shimmy out of your remaining clothing. You didn't bother trying to be sexy, it wasn't worth it in your current needy state, plus the look he was giving you was so insanely sinful and hungry you felt like he was going to pounce on you before you even finished undressing, and that was enough to rile you back up to ten. 

Bee blinked in confusion when, once you had fully undressed, you walked over and kneeled in front of him, reaching your hand forward and grabbing his throbbing appendage abrubtly. The whine that escaped from him was so blissful as even his optics flickered out in his enjoyment, the only thing better than that was the louder moans he began to make when your hand began to move, "I was s-supposed to-" He groaned lowly, suddenly grabbing your hip and pressing one of his oversized fingers inside you, "tease you." The grin on his faceplates was wiped off as he curiously moved the finger and watched as you jerked your hips forward and hastily pressed your lips against his to get his attention.

"No more teasing, Bee. I told you to show me what you got, now hurry up." You grinned at him as his engine rumbled deafeningly, "I might fall asleep!"

He sat back quickly and pulled you to straddle him, much to your confusion, you had highly just expected him to rail you into the pebbles, "Some of the rocks are sharp, I don't want them to cut you." To that comment you leaned forward and pressed several loving kisses to his dermas, before lining yourself up and sinking down on him. He moaned out immediately, but you felt his frame shaking as he waited for you to adjust, meanwhile you were shaking with the amount of pain you currently felt. 

Bee streched you out farther than you had ever been before, you just shuddered and wondered it the pain would ever go away, and then- _oh... oh_. You moaned loudly rocking your hips forward, it still hurt, but you were ready for more. Your eyes practically rolled into your head as the journey from too much, to not enough began to roll through your system, it was intoxicating and you felt the deep rumble from his chassis through your entire body. Screw vibrators, you had your own, significantly better one right here, plus this one was far easier on the eyes and was currently staring at you like you were a goddess.

"You're so _warm_ , I can't-." He groaned lowly into your neck as you began curiously lavishing the cables at his neck, listening as he practically mewls when you dare to press a soft bite there. "Mine." He mutters possesively, pulling you to his chest where you're able to get a better view of his protoform flexing powerfully under his armor plates as he thrusts up into you firmly, as he continues muttering soft praises into your ear.

"You can go faster-" You whined, beginning to rock back against him,and crying out indignantly when he suddenly stopped and stared at you, before letting out an amused laugh.

"Oh Primus, you clever little femme!" At your infuriated confusion he pressed sweet kisses all over your face, "You seduced me, you _actually_ seduced me into getting straight to it! You amaze me more and mor-" He tensed when you annoyedly slammed yourself roughly onto his spike, cutting him off with his own slightly surprised moan.

"Less talking Bumblebee, more fucking me like a wild animal." 

Bee's eyes widened in shock before he smirked, gripped your hips hard enough that there were most likely going to be bruises, and began furiously slamming himself into you. "Your wish is my command." His pistoning into you was heaven, and you melted, leaning yourself forward so your head lay directly over his erratically thrumming spark. 

You felt your orgasm come much quicker than expected, it was so sudden you barely let out a squeak of his name before you were tightening around his spike so abruptly it dragged him over the edge with you. His moan was soft as he shuddered and his spike released enough transfluid to leak out and hit the ground before he was even finished, it was warm and you allowed yourself to bask in the glow of _hell-yes-I-just-got-destroyed-by-a-cybertronian-dick_.

"So what do you think they'll imagine when we get back to base late?" He broke the silence with his curious voice.

"Hopefully this," you groaned happily, "Then we won't have to explain and I can sleep." Bee chuckled softly, finally pulling you farther up his chassis so his spike slid out of you, much to your complaint. He looked at you curiously when you suddenly shot up and looked at him almost frantically, "Bee, this can't get me pregnant, right?" He stroked your hair to calm you, although he looked guilty.

"I don't actually know...We'll have to talk with Ratchet tomorrow, but even if it can, I'll be with you through it all."

You sighed and layed back down on him, slightly accepting his calm words, even if you did pop out a techno-organic sparkling in nine months, you'd have this goofball of a mech there to support you through it all.


	2. A bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I actually exist, who would have guessed? School and marching band are taking up almost all of my free time so I haven't been able to squeeze out a chapter until now, sorry about that! This is very short as I really didn't see myself continuing this, I may write more if it's requested but I'm not sure!

You hummed, shivering slightly despite the warm air blowing in through Bumblebee's windows. After everything you had decided to wash yourself in the morning, and your clothes at Bee's reccomendation, in the small river beside you two. The water had been icy but you dealt with it, at least you were clean and not dripping with cybertronion sperm.

After your fifth monstrous shiver Bee sighed, "Alright, that's it, I'm closing the windows and turning on the heater." Your eyes shot over to his radio, obviously protesting as you were currently hanging half out of one of his windows, just so the sun could hit part of your cold form, "Come on," He pushed, "you have a blanket you left in my interior several weeks ago, you'll be warmer with that." With a slight huff you curled your knees on to his seat before turning around and bending for the blanket you spotted, smirking and rolling your eyes when his radio squawked loudly.

"Enjoying the view, honey bee?" Your eyes turned, amused, to his radio as you settled back into the passengers seat. His breaks stuttered and his tires squealed slightly at the friction and he didn't respond. You laughed and leaned forward, curling the blanket around yourself, and pressing a soft kiss to his dashboard, "You don't have to be embarassed Bee!" 

He still didn't reply and slowed down, pulling over to park under a large, well shaded tree. You blinked before sensing his nervousness, frowning when his wheels shifted uneasily. "What's wrong, Bee?" You whispered, suddenly feeling uneasy yourself when a low rumble turned into a loud roar of a jet streaking over your hiding place, "Is that-?"

"Starscream." Bee answered quietly, hesitantly turning to slowly continue on as soon as the roar had quieted down to a low rumble in the distance, seeming glad that Starscream hadn't seen them, and also didn't seem to be following the same path. "Sorry about that, beautiful, didn't feel like fighting him while I have my lady with me." The cheeky grin in his voice was ovbious and his frame shook with a little laugh at your rolling eyes.

\---------

The rest of the drive had been uneventful, aside from Bee and yourself making pervy jokes to each other for the heck of it, and soon you were pulling into base. As soon as your still wet frame stepped out of Bee's car form, Spike came charging up to you, a worried frown on his face, "What happened to you, Y/n?"

"Oh well we found a small river and I may or may not have fallen into it," You were mildly surprised by how smooth your lie was and paused to curl your blanket around you more, the base was freezing, "I'm alright though, I just need to go grab some dry clothes!" He nodded, grinning suddenly before leaning to whisper into your ear so Bee, who had just transformed, couldn't hear.

"Amd just when I thought Bee would be the only one you'd get that wet for!" You gasped, turning red and punching his shoulder, letting loose a hissed _perve!_ If only Spike knew what had really gone on, he'd be the one blushing so brightly. However, right as you were internally expressing your gratitude, his eyes narrowed, and unfortunately focused on the one thing you couldn't hide, "Wha-" He grinned widely, "Your lips are kiss bruised! You were so making out with Bee, weren't you?!" At this both Bee and you blushed, Bee a bright blue, while you were, of course, firetruck red. "Yes! Hey Jazz, I won the bet!"

At his name being spoken, the shaded mech appeared, scowling slightly, "This has better not be a prank, man. That was so rude the last time!" You scowled at their conversation, _they had seriously made a bet?_

"No joke!" Spike said smugly, "They are so together now!" You tried to sneak behind Bumblebee's pede to escape but Jazz abruptly picked you up at Spike's prompting. Despite your embarassed struggling Jazz was soon laughing, almost joyfully, to Spike.

"You're right, man! Jeez Bee how hard did ya have to kiss her?!" Bee simply shuffled a pede silently, the blue almost blocking out his brilliant yellow paintjob, as Jazz set you down finally. "Come on, man, speak up!"

Bee scowled slightly before smirking, you silently dreaded the look, that little yellow cinnamon role was so going to try to throw you under the bus, "Actually, she kissed me that hard, she couldn't keep her hands off all this!" He flexed, and you were annoyed at the fact that you drooled seeing his protoform tensing underneath his armor plates, so you went over and kicked his pede angrily. _Bad idea!_ He looked down at you tearfully clutching your foot, immediately scooping you up and cradling you worridly, yet he awkwardly met your eyes and saw you grinning evily, revenge was a dish best served hot. _Or was it cold? Oh whatever, we can worry about me saying stuff wrong internally later! For now we've got a sweet little honey bee to get back at!_

"Don't lie Bee, I was just sitting there and you cradled me just like this before pinning me to a tree, just to kiss me!" You looked to the boys, amused to find them watching you two like a close range tennis match, _hey, good one me!_

Jazz laughed lowly, "Yeah that sounds more believable, sorry Bee!" Spike grinned, "Well I guess we'll leave you two to your canoodling, don't do anything too fun!" He ran away cheering your relationship with be through the base, even dodging your well aimed show throw.

"I hate you." Bee deadpanned, yet you saw the grin fighting against his lips and cooed once Jazz and Spike were out of sight.

"No you don't~! You like mee!" You peppered gentle kisses all over his chestplate, the only place you could reach. A squeal escaped your lips as he gave in and began pressing kisses of his own all over your face, his spark thrumming calmingly against you. 

"You're lucky I do, little femme!" He beamed at you sweetly, causing a soft blush to appear on your cheeks once more as he leaned in and pressed a gently kiss to your lips, heading in the direction of your room on the arc. Maybe talking to Ratchet could wait a little while longer.


	3. Cockblocking, Basketball, and Concussions. Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when basketball teasing and bedroom sexytimes go wrong? This shitstorm I suppose, honestly it's not as confusing as it sounds.... I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is welcome to shoot me at that awful chapter title if I don't do it first. Anyways enjoy! XD
> 
> P.s. I actually managed to write a lot more this time so hopefully it makes up for me disappearing!

You sighed softly, practically melting into a puddle of goo at Bumblebee's gentle rubbing to your scalp. Even though he was attempting to soothe your anxiety at being in a "doctors" office, it was still much appreciated and easily made you more comfortable despite Ratchet's frequent curious and baffled glances, while attempting at the same time to process the rapid text flowing across his screen.

"So you thought to engage in these potentially life threatening activities _without_ consulting me to determine if you were even compatible without energon poisoning being a risk?" Ratchet's face held as stoic as possible even though you were imagining behind that exterior grandpa killjoy was cringing, but mostly _concerned_. In all reality, no matter how hard he attempted to hide it, he was so horribly worried about everyone that something even like fragging when you didn't know if it was safe was enough to work him into a fit. _Shit, now I feel awful, damnit._

Luckily Bee spoke up when he noticed your downcast silence, "Listen Ratchet, it was, Primus this sounds awful, spur of the moment. Both of us wanted it, I took the precautions I knew I needed to, even mass converting to make sure she wasn't hurt. Besides, both of us know that there are not nearly high enough energon levels in transfluid to harm _any_ organic lifeform. Please don't beat her up about this." His eyes were pleading and filled with worry and love for you. "We just need to know if we're compatible enough to produce a sparkling.." Your mech blushed slightly and looked away, unable to meet Ratchet's suddenly appologetic and stressed optics.

"Yes, yes of couse. I'm sorry Y/n, I didn't mean to upset you." At your quiet assurance that no harm was done, he turned back to the screens with a focused hum. Within a few short minutes, which felt like hours, he got the full extent of your results and let out a relieved vent.

Both yourself and Bee shared a look, his full of gentle soothing and yours- well yours was filled with a stressed panic. _Ugh if I had known fragging this damn sexy hunk of metal would cause me this much stress I never would ha- oh who am I kidding, even if there was a risk of having a ...something, I still wouldn't have been able to resist._

"It seems you two can rest easy, there is no sign of current compatability or ability for our two species to create sparklings," Oh that's the word, "however, there is a long term risk. Currently, we have no way of getting the small amounts of energon out of your system, so there is a chance, a rather small one, that these encounters could mutate your body to the extent of being able to create sparklings, but that is in the _very_ distant future." You nodded, letting out a sigh and trying to let go of your stress.

"So how distant are we talking, roughly?"

"According to calculations, around twenty years, if you're interfacing every. Single. Day." At his dry look you slightly wilted.

"Got it Ratchet, we'll be careful and come to you if your calculations were off!" You chimed and the medic rolled his optics, making shooing motions at you both.

"Oh go on, go be young, some old mech like me shouldn't restrict you from having fun at the expense of your own safetly, I just have to warn you and clean up the mess once you ignore me!" He joked as Bee shot him a sly grin and scooped you into his arms, darting out of the medical bay while you squeaked out a thank you.

You snorted once he had darted into a deserted hallway, "You're going to make him think we want to do that sort of stuff every day!" At his innocent blink and head tilt you rolled your eyes, "At this point you're not making a very good case for yourself mister!"

He chuckled lowly, sending that now familiar bolt of arousal down your spine, "Aw, and just when I was wanting to lay my pretty sparkmate on my berth and worship her for as long as she desires." A grin wormed it's way across his face as he watched you digest that and it widened when you gulped and automatically began tugging your hands through his armor to tease his protoform and wiring, "You gotta tell me what you want darling."

You whined, _this fucker is seriously making me dirty talk, well fine if that's how he wants to play it_ , "I want you to-"

"Bee!" Spike hollered, racing down the hallway to where you two were, "Finally, I was looking all over for you, man!"

You could feel Bee's frame tense with frustration as he gently set you to your feet and turned to face Spike head on, "Spike, buddy, what's up?"

Spike glanced quicky at you, blissfully unaware of how he was completely _spike-blocking_ his friend, "Prime and some of the others are playing basketball again, this time hopefully without having to worry about Grapple and Hoist! You in to play? Or maybe just watch?"

Bee hummed, "I'd love to come watch! Dunno about play, I'm sure those guys could absolutely smoke me!"

"No way, man! You could probably slip right through their pedes! Could you try one game?"

"Oh, alright, no harm no foul, if I get banged up I can just go visit Ratchet." Your mech nodded before grinning at you, "That is- unless my lady protests." Spike looked at you pleadingly, while you blushed at the pet name. 

"Oh I won't spoil any fun," your look turned teasing as you glanced to Bumblebee, "our conversation wasn't very interesting anyways!"

Bee placed a servo over his spark, "Ouch, I felt that right here, missy!"

Spike rolled his eyes at your banter, "C'mon, we're wasting daylight!"

With a playful snort, Bee lifted you each onto one shoulder and started off at a light jog while Spike called out vague directions to the location of the other bots. Although Bee soon tensed once more but for a completely different reason. Your fingers were delicately stroking and pinching his wiring, you could tell it was taking everything he physically had to _not_ moan out loud, and luckily enough for him, or unluckily, you reached your destination. He swiftly set Spike down and turned to you in an unspoken promise, which made your eyes widen and your legs wobble when he set you down.

With an overzealous tug, tearing your eyes from your gorgeous sparkmate, Spike pulled you to an overhang where the bots could play and not worry about squashing you small humans. "So, are you excited?" You had to shake your head to remind yourself that your best friend had no clue amount how you were probably going to be destroyed later, _ugh gross me, stop thinking about that while you're talking to your best friend who's name seems to be an accidental innu- oh shut it._

"Oh, sure! I haven't seen them play at all so maybe Bee will smoke them!"

"Here's hoping, I didn't want to worry Bee but I'm positive Optimus is going to smoke him!"

"Really? Pfft I don't believe that! Small and lithe verses big and clumsy, who would you think wins?" Spike grinned like he knew a secret you didn't and you rolled your eyes.

Your banter continued until the game actually started and Spike was too busy hollering out encouragement to notice you drool over Bumblebee. Just like you thought, small and lithe was definitely helpful, but Optimus, like your friend said, was actually REALLY good. The game seemed mostly even but you stopped paying attention to it once you saw Bee, sneakily sending you dirty looks as his servo would graze his interface panel "accidentally" or he'd flex a little too purposefully to watch you drool. You were so lost that you almost didn't notice the game ending, had it not been for Spike shaking you out of your reverie.

"Hello?? Earth to Y/n!" He smirked playfully at your dazed blinking, "Wow, Bee really distracted you good today, wanna rant about it? Or do you need to sleep it off?" He tossed a hand to his forhead dramatically, letting out a pained "oof" when your fist collided with his stomach.

"Oh shush Spike." Your senses, almost hyperaware at this point, easily picked up the mech in question sauntering over to you two, raising an brow ridge at Spike's doubled over state.

"So how did you like the game Y/n?" He smirked when he saw Spike trying to laugh through his lack of air.

"Oh uh, it was good, you and Prime seemed evenly matched!" You stuttered, almost praying to Primus when Optimus strolled over himself and smiled behind his battle mask. 

"It definitely seemed like it, until Bumblebee suddenly improved even more and won the game for his team, it was almost like he was attempting to impress someone." At this you didn't miss the gentle and approving look in the Prime's optics, "But honestly Y/n, you look exhausted, perhaps you should go get some sleep." He looked concerned and nodded to Bee who abruptly picked you up, sending your poor heart into a rapid, almost _painful_ pace.

"Oh, thank you Prime, I didn't exactly get the best sleep last night." This was a lie, but you were happy to lie about your existence to get the mech holding you to take you to his berth.

At this Prime smiled behind his battlemask again and Bee nodded, turning and exiting back into the building with you, unknowingly to the Prime heating up in his pure excitement. "Oh you are so going to get wrecked."

You blinked, not missing the arousal floodling through you violently, "Am I now? And I thought that I'd get to go take a nap!"

He growled lowly, purposefully grazing a finger across your crotch, and in turn ripping a ridiculously needy whine from your throat. "I dunno, seems like you're in desperate need of some attention." Abruptly you were at his door and though it, quicker than you were expecting, almost like he had ran, but you couldn't discern whether or not he had from your daze. Bee set you on the edge of the bed gently, "Strip." The way he said that left no room for argument, not that there would be any from you.

In your rush to yank off your rather unassuming t-shirt, you cussed, "Seriously?" The word left your lips in a groan as your shirt clung to one of the clips of your bra like a life line. Bee chuckled and reached over, helping you release the fabric before standing back and watching once more. Now you took it a little slower, enjoying his impatient look as you slowly unhooked your bra and shimmied out of your pants and underwear.

"Good." He purred, sending shudders of mild surpise and raging intensity down your spine, "Now lay on the berth and spread out for me." You rushed to obey, finding some odd thrill in be bossed around. _Wow_ , you blinked, _my first kink._ With confusion you watched him mass convert, but not take off his interface panel.

Seeing the question in you eyes he hummed, "Right now is about you." So you watched with rapt attention and sudden understanding as he gripped your thighs firmly, lavishing kisses everywhere but where you really wanted, happily listening to your gentle gasps and mewls.

"B-bee.."

"Hmm?" He questioned, partially busy sucking a massive dark hickey into your thigh, but alert enough to listen to you.

"Please." You surprised yourself by how much you didn't care about begging, you would beg until the end of the Earth if his goddamn mouth finally made it where you wanted. "Please, dear Primus, I need you _there_." You blushed at the request and he smiled up at you, sending a warm rush of wet dripping down your thighs as his intake ghosted over your sensitive region.

"Okay.." He breathed, before diving in.

Rough licks and nibbles were placed all over your lips, and the bastard actually had the gal to smirk when you moaned loudly at a press of his glossa to your sensitive nub, repeating the action until you were chanting his name, hands clutching his little horns roughly, not allowing him to pull away. "Fuck Bee, I-I-" He shushed you as best as he could with his head in between your thighs, happily bringing you to your first orgasm, where you sagged and released him, allowing him to stretch up and kiss your tired lips.

You stuttered out praises until he grinned and cooed, "We're not done yet." With your wide eyes trained on him he went right back to ravishing your overstimulated cunt, causing you to throw your head back, your hands returning to his horns, and yell his name until your throat went hoarse.

Except this time, his glossa went _inside_. The feeling was alien, pun intended, but not in any way bad as you gasped and your hips rocked. You were so overstimulated it hurt, but his gentle glossa was easily working you right into a second orgasm. It hit all the right spots his spike had so roughly stimulated the day before, but undulated in a deceptively calm manner.

You almost couldn't breathe, clutching to his horns like a lifeline, now unable to watch him with your teeth sank aggressively into a pillow and your eyes squeezed shut. As soon as a thick metalic finger was added to the mix you were thrown violently into your second orgasm. It pumped riggorously, happily working you through it as his glossa had retreated and gone back to pressing against your clit. With a hoarse moan, you pushed him to get him to sit up, where he stopped all his motions and looked like a kicked puppy, staring at you with wide confused optics.

Instead of explaining yourself, you settled between his legs, searching slowly for his interface panel and trying to tease him with it. He was throwing his helm back as his servos dug visciously into his berth, letting out loud groans as you searched, eventually dipping towards the bottom an- _aha!_ There where your fingers grazed was a small almost unnoticable seam, but as you roughly tugged the panel came off much easier than you expected, causing you to abruptly tumble onto your back, cracking your skull against the hard part of his berth he hadn't cushioned.

Your fingers still gripped the panel as you blinked slowly, trying to clear your eyes as Bee's soft chuckles turned into concerned babble, "Oh Primus! Y/n? Are you okay? Can you respond to me?" He moved to scoop you up and yelped when an uncoordinated swat actually struck some of his exposed protoform.

Slowly you released the panel and let out a groan, gripping your head and struggling to sit up, and breathing out a sigh when he helped you, "I'm okay, don't worry Bee I'm fine, just a little dizzy." But his concerned optics wouldn't let it go.

"Your optics- er eyes, they're shaking? Is that normal?" As you turned to look into his optics and winced at how bright they were you understood, letting out a breathy and cynical laugh. _Of course, of freaking COURSE!_

"Just my luck." His eyes, a soft turquoise, stared at you with gentle concern, "I bashed my head hard enough that I gave myself a concussion." You met his optics at a squint and he seemed to understand, lessening their brightness.

"Okay what should I do?"

A soft snort left you as you looked down at your disheveled and nude state, "Well I'll probably need a visit from Ratchet, so I'll need help getting my clothes back on, but I don't want to go out since it's far too bright." He nodded and moved to help, first helping your clothing situation and then moving to dim the other lights in the room even further, finally he reached for his interface panel and chuckled at your attempted flirty look when you hugged it to your chest.

"Hey, I need that, cheeky femme." Bee gripped it and gently tugged it from your grip, actually laughing when, once he had hidden his spike, you let loose a whine, "Don't worry, we can get to all that hanky-panky once you're better." He smiled and then set to swaddle you in blankets, taking extra care to make sure your head wasn't pressing into some hard surface. _Holy shit, if I can, I am SO going to marry this mech._

After all that, he finally commed Ratchet, turning partially away, "Hey Ratch, um Y/n seems to have a concussion. What?! No! We weren't doing that!" He whisper yelled, struggling and failing to not flush slightly, "At least not exactly..ugh okay. She was trying to take off my panel, and she pulled to hard and fell back, where she somehow found the only uncoushioned part of my berth to crack her skull on." He paused and nodded, before realizing his mistake and flushing a little more, briefly glancing at you, "Yes, okay. No I do actually get it. I do! Keep her awake until you can get here and decide whether or not it's safe enough for her to sleep, see? Alright, comm me when you're on your way. What?! Oh jeez, yes we're decent, Ratchet. Bee out." He shook his helm, smiling again at your soft laughter as he reached out to stroke your hair.


End file.
